


Unexpected Revelations

by quirky_droid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_droid/pseuds/quirky_droid
Summary: Anakin rarely sleeping in quarters when they're in the Temple means that Ahsoka is used to comforting Obi-Wan when he has a nightmare and vice-versa; tonight, however, she is going to get a shock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance if anything is unclear; I always write long sentences but couldn't think how to make the opening lines better and I don't have anyone available to help me work it out. Plus I was impatient to get this up, so apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> This is a bit of a random scene, but I'm just trying to get back into actually writing some of my ideas down, so picked one out that isn't epic length.

When Ahsoka's old crèche friends asked why she was so unbothered by the fact that her master never having moved out of the quarters he shared with Master Obi-Wan meant that she ended up sleeping on the sofa when they were in the temple, she always pointed out that the sofa was just as comfortable, if not more so, than bunks when they were shipboard, and that they never spent enough time in the Temple for it to matter, anyway. Which was all true, but there was more to it than that.

For one, for all that they never said anything to Anakin, she and Master Obi-Wan both knew that more often than not, when they were on Coruscant, Anakin did not sleep in the Temple – and they were both perfectly aware of where he went. Although they had never discussed it, Ahsoka knew that both she and Master Obi-Wan were not keen on being on their own in quarters, which would be the case if she and Anakin moved out, and sharing an apartment at least made it easier for Master Obi-Wan to cover for Anakin when necessary, although Anakin did not seem to realise that his former master was doing this for him.

There were times, though, when one of them had a nightmare, and Ahsoka ended up sleeping in Master Obi-Wan's bed rather on the couch. And hearing sounds of distress coming from the bigger of the two bedrooms in the apartment, Ahsoka figured this was going to be one of those nights.

Walking across the living area, she quietly opened the door to Master Obi-Wan's room, freezing when she saw, not her grand-master having a nightmare, but him seemingly very much awake and sobbing into the blankets. It made her hesitate for a moment, then she figured that whatever the cause of his distress, she still needed to comfort him.

“Master Obi-Wan?” she whispered quietly as she climbed onto the bed.

He didn't look up at her, but he did pull a hand out of the bedclothes to reach out, and she took it, offering what little physical comfort she could.

“It's his life day,” he murmured, still not looking up.

“Who's, Master Obi-Wan?” she asked.

“My master's,” her grand-master choked out, before sobbing harder into the blankets.

Ahsoka was quite certain that Obi-Wan would be mortified later, that he had broken down so completely in front of his teenage grand-padawan because of anything other than a nightmare, but now she knew why, she understood why he was so upset. Anakin hadn't told her much about his early days at the Temple, but he had told her the story of how he arrived there.

At the time, Ahsoka had just absorbed the tragic story, and then gone to find Master Plo to give him a big hug, because she was lucky to still have her Finder.

It had added layers to her understanding of her master and grand-master, and she suddenly understood why Master Obi-Wan so hated being called Sith-killer – because he did not remember his own heroism, but the loss of his master in that same fight.

Today, though, he was showing the emotion of that for the first time she had ever seen... and, as she listened to his rambling, realised that he was revealing far more than he would want to, either that or despite her hand holding his, he had forgotten he was not alone.

“...most of the time sleeping in his bed is a comfort, but then when I miss him too much, or are days like this one, I remember us making love and being here just overwhelms me and remindd me he should still be with us...”

Well, _that_ Ahsoka hadn't expected. She had known that her grand-master wasn't as immune to attachment as he pretended – he was hugely attached to her master, to her, to several of his childhood friends. She knew, too, that he had feelings for the Duchess of Mandalore that went back many years. She hadn't expected, though, to hear him confessing to a sexual relationship with Master Jinn.

Thinking quickly, she realised that it would be better if Master Obi-Wan forgot that she had been here, or convinced himself he had been imagining her presence, just in case he remembered verbalising that thought. Much as she wanted to comfort him, she knew letting that slip to his teenage grand-padawan would mortify him and cause far more distress than an old grief he seemed to have under control most of the time.

Slowly, she let go of his hand before quietly slipping off the bed and out of the room. He didn't seem to react, so hopefully she had got away with it.

Still stunned when she got back to the couch, she vowed to herself to suppress her curiosity and above all, to say nothing to Anakin. Much as she wished he would actually speak to her and Master Obi-Wan about Senator Amidala, given the complex emotions of the aftermath of the Battle of Naboo and what led up to it, Anakin knowing this particular piece of information could do more harm than good.

Ahsoka banged the pillows, frustrated. She hated when there was nothing to do to solve her Master or Grand-Master being distressed, and she knew she wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone likes bouncing ideas around, please email me!
> 
> quirkydroid [at] gmail [dot] com
> 
> I don't often write stuff down (although I want to try more) but I absolutely love talking through scenarios and stuff. I love Star Wars in general, with particular love for the prequels, which I know is relatively unusual, and what-ifs and fix-its for pretty much the whole saga. I don't have enough friends to talk about it to, so more than happy to trade other contact info via email. Oh, and I'm non-binary, so if that's a problem for anyone, please don't contact me. 
> 
> I'm currently still grumpy over the ending of Rogue One, so I probably should try to write something on that, and I do want to try to write down one of my epic ideas but I need to have someone to help me sort out minutae! 
> 
> And I'm doing what I always do and rambling! Hope some folks enjoyed my first foray into Star Wars fic writing, anyway.


End file.
